1. Field of Invention The present invention relates to a decorative light, and more particularly to a decorative light that is assembled easily and reduces production cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
A decorative light has a light source, and the traditional light source is a light bulb. However, light bulbs do not convert electricity to particularly efficiently. In fact, most of the electricity is converted to heat, so the light bulb wastes electricity. Consequently, light emitting diodes (LED) recently have made significant inroads in replacing the light bulb in many applications as the preferred light source.
A conventional decorative light disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,452,317 has a base, a socket, an LED and two wires. The base is hollow and has a hole. The socket is mounted in the hole of the base and has an outer surface and two LED lead holes. The LED has two leads. The leads are mounted respectively through the LED lead holes in the socket, and each lead has an end. The end of the lead must be bent to abut the outer surface of the socket, so the LED will be securely mounted in the socket. The wires extend respectively into the holes in the base, and each wire has an end and a connector. The connector is mounted on the end extending into the hole of the base and connects to the lead of the LED.
However, when the conventional decorative light is assembled, the end of the lead of the LED has to be bent. Bending the LED leads is tedious and results in an increase in production cost.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a decorative light to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned.